


Miniature

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Romance, except that the drabbles are only about 20-ish words each, written for the NarutoLoveFest on deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ino, Chouji was larger than life, and the words available to describe him were minuscule in comparison.</p><p>// New chapters added as I get prompts //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar

 

“Say something sweet. Please?” 

Instead, he places something in her hand. _(His last chip.)_

Ino pops it in her mouth and, despite the saltiness, all she can taste is sugar.

 


	2. (un)Belief

Chouji is too good for her, Ino believes. 

So she denies her heart and throws her affections away on men whom will never return them. 

 **...**  

Chouji watches her futile flirtations and wishes she understood her true worth.

 

 


	3. Favorite Things

Ino's favorite was his chest,

strong, snuggly, and housing the best part of him.   
  
...  
  
Chouji claimed every part of her was his favorite,

because every part was her best.

 


	4. Initiated Kiss (His/Hers)

**.o.  
**  
 **. ~ {** h i s  **} ~ .**  
  
 _Press of lips, hesitant yet tender_

 _Then brow to brow in wonder_  
  
 **.o.  
  
. ~ { ** h e r s **} ~ .**  
  
 _Nip of teeth, exploring fingers, swallowed sigh_

_A brightly kindled fire_   
  
**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. collectable

Chouji saved them - _every quirk of her lips, every defiant toss of her head, every soft exhalation of her breath, every precious word she spoke_ \- safely locked up in his memory for posterity’s sake.

  
Because Chouji was nothing if not wise; he knew a shinobi’s life was a fleeting thing.

 


	6. blink

Mid-sentence, as she and Sakura waxed poetic about Sasuke Uchiha’s many virtues, Ino caught a glimpse of Chouji walking past on the nearby street.

The rest of the sentence stuck in her throat, strangled by the heart-stopping realization that Sasuke’s said virtues paled in comparison to another’s.

 


End file.
